C'est la mort
by Haresyne
Summary: Más allá del temor, existe un lazo que nos une con la muerte; no todos pueden ver esa unión, y sólo aquellos desgraciados, son capaces de sentir otra cosa que no es, ni de lejos, dolor. [Serie de one-shots independientes].
1. Chapter 1

**Me dio curiosidad por probar el género gore y salió esto. Disculpen si les molesta que use a Nico como rata de laboratorio, pero es que la amo y la pondría en todas mis historias aunque ella no fuese de gran importancia o no tuviese lógica el que estuviese presente en cada uno de mis escritos. UwU**

* * *

.

 **Formemos una amistad con la muerte**

.

Andaba con la tranquilidad encima, y no es que fuese despreocupada, sí, quizás un poco, pero hoy amaneció más ligera de lo normal, como si hoy no le importara nada y pudiese tragarse al mundo entero de una sola, con la mochila al hombro, viendo como todos conversan amenamente en el pasillo, no es que ella sea muy conocida, pero ciertas personas le saludaban, y ella respondía de manera afable, podía ser lo arrogante que quisieran, pero hoy podía ser su día y no lo iba a echar a perder.

Entrando al salón, lo primero que divisó fueron a las personas más allegadas a ella. Nozomi y Eli, y al verle sonrieron, ella respondió de la misma manera. Acomodaba su mochila al lado de su asiento y obviamente se sentó en ella. Reposó su cabeza sobre la pequeña mesa y respiró hondo, con cada respiración me sentía más ligera.

-Nicocchi. -Nozomi se acercaba a ella. - ¿Te pasa algo?, estás rara.

-Lo raro no existe, Nozomi. Estoy perfectamente bien, por cierto, Buenos días.

\- ¿B-buenos días? -Nozomi le vio preocupada. - ¡Elicchi!, ¡dijo buenos días! -El resto del salón al escuchar a Nozomi le vieron rápidamente, estaban... ¿temblando...?, ella sólo podía deducir que le veían raro. -

-Nozomi... No es para tanto... Pero Nico, si pasa algo, puedes contarnos, con toda la confianza.

-Lo sé, Eli, hoy desperté perfectamente bien. -Le dedicó una sonrisa, pero Nico vio como temblaba. - ¿Por qué estás asustada, Eli?

-E-eso... ¿eso es sangre? -Eli miraba la manga derecha de su cárdigan y rio secamente, por unos de segundos Nico la miró con desdén, aunque Eli no se dio cuenta. -

\- ¿Qué dices, Eli?, claro que no, Cotaro hoy en la mañana empezó a jugar con pintura roja, y me di cuenta antes de irme, así que lo tuve que limpiar antes de venir a el instituto.

-Ah... perdón, claro, como no se me ocurrió antes.

 _…_

Nico llegó a casa, y mientras abría la puerta, se dio cuenta que por debajo de esta se colaba un líquido espeso y rojo, bufó al ver que sus zapatos se mancharon con aquello, quitó la llave de la perilla metálica y abrió la puerta en una patada, quedando así abierta de par en par, se adentró al amplio apartamento y rio a carcajadas al ver el desastre que había dejado, se acercó al inerte cuerpo de su pequeño hermano, el cual agarró por el cabello y lo tiro hacía quien sabe dónde, lo único seguro era que, el desde antes había estado muerto así que no importaba, que el pobre niño ahora sin vida había manchado más el apartamento y que, Nico tendría que limpiarlo luego.

La chica bajita se fue hasta la sala de estar, donde sus otras dos hermanas yacían en el suelo, Cocoro tenía el rostro pegado a la pared, literalmente, manchas de sangre por toda aquella barrera de concreto, seguro que si Nico la removía de ahí dejaría aquel desastre aun peor, pero no le importó, a pasos largos quedo enfrente del ahora pútrido y exánime ser al cual segundos después empezó a patear sin ningún tipo de vacilación o pudor mientras reía como hace un momento, después de que esta se aburriera, observó detenidamente a su hermana, ella sin embargo, sabiendo que era Cocoro, por su mente pasó que no era ella, pues, su rostro estaba demacrado, y no sólo su rostro, ella era completamente amorfa, su todo estaba deformado, Nico la vio con asco, pero no arrepintiéndose de lo que había cometido, entonces dirigió la mirada a su otra hermana, sonrió al ver lo que era de ella, estaba echa trocitos, se le facilitó aquello pues, tenían una trituradora de papeles, y su hermana era pequeña, no había problema, aunque ahora sus restos emanaban un penetrante y visceral olor, en sus tripas se podían observar algunas larvas que se retorcían, manchadas con la sangre de la pequeña, también volaba alrededor alguna que otra mosca, pero nada que Nico no pudiera soportar.

Esta suspiró y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, se dirigía a la habitación de la matriarca de la familia, la cual, también fallecida, se encontraba colgada de una soga gruesa que estaba atada al techo, bajo el cuerpo de su madre, una silla en el suelo, patas arriba, Nico observó con indiferencia a su madre y se fue a su habitación, se tiró en su cama y ahora buscaba su teléfono, marcaba al número de Nozomi, esta le contesto rápidamente, pero no pregunto quién era, no dijo nada, Nico suspiró mientras miraba al techo.

 _"Nozomi, me he hecho amiga de la muerte."_

Antes de que la mencionada pudiese responder cualquier cosa, escuchó dos disparos que le dejaron el oído que tenía pegado a la pantalla de su móvil sordo y aturdido, la peli purpura quedó patidifusa y segundos después escuchaba como la llamada terminaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Saquen sus propias conclusiones.**

 **La verdad esto lo saqué mientras jugaba Let it die y escuchaba a Mindless Self Indulgence, una muy, muy mala combinación. C:**

 **Yo tengo los peores gustos, lo sé. xD**

 **...**

 **Por aquí quiero avisar que para aquellos que sigan Polos opuestos y Amores locos, que el siguiente capítulo esta _casi_ terminado, pero quiero "pulirlo" y asegurarme de que nada se vea forzado, porque cosas así en algo que escribo me dan la sensación de mediocridad y eso no es lo mío.**

 **Adiós. :B**


	2. Era necesario

**Decidí, luego de pensar en mí existencia, que sería buena idea hacer de esto una serie de one-shots/independientes/gore que algún día terminare. Mi sentido de la irresponsabilidad dijo why not? y aquí un segundo capítulo de este fic.**

 **Bye bye :P**

* * *

.

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Era necesario**_

.

.

.

Era una chica observadora, Eli lo había aprendido de su padre, un gran periodista en aquella época en la que aún vivían en Rusia. También había heredado la responsabilidad y madurez de su madre.

Todos esperaban siempre lo mejor de Eli. Siempre debía ser perfecta, porque si no, decepcionaría toda su familia, sería una inútil; Ella no quería volver a vivir esa horrible sensación que sintió cuando ya no podía bailar y su entorno le negó todo. Un vació en su estómago nació, como si aquello fuese una caída inesperada.

Qué dilema, su felicidad o la complacencia de su familia.

Siempre miraba a lo más alto, para poder sorprender a su madre, para hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre y ser el mejor ejemplo que pudiese tener su hermana. Pero en realidad, no era eso lo que ella quería. No quería absolutamente nada porque esas ganas de brillar verdaderamente se las arrebató las personas a las que en un pasado amaba. ¿Qué podría sentir por su familia, sino algo más que odio?

Ningún sentimiento positivo se había creado en Eli. Esos que quizás eran pensamientos egoístas, nunca se verían a la luz por su cobardía, por su plástica fachada de niña buena. Pero era reprimida, ella y sus pensamientos homosexuales, sus sentimientos inmorales. Todo, todo debía quedar encerrado en lo más profundo de su consciencia y tal vez, en algún momento sería tan libre como un ave rapaz, pero ese momento no era ahora.

Se sentía sola sin su abuela. Como una niña inocente, oraba a Dios por todos sus pecados, rogándole no caer en la tentación. Rogó, rogó y rogó, pero sus plegarias nunca fueron escuchadas. También derramó lágrimas por una frustración contenida, golpeó la pared de su habitación hasta sentir que tanto daño a si misma era suficiente. Pero la pobre lo sabía, nunca sería suficiente hasta saciar su necesidad de todo lo prohibido.

Llegó a soñar como sus manos se posaban en el cuerpo de su hermana, también soñó que asesinaba a su madre, torturándola y exigiéndole lo que nunca le había dado y cuando lo soñó, sabía que era tarde, porque ya no tendría nada. Nunca tuvo nada, ni siquiera esperanzas, porque todo su tiempo fue invertido en los deseos más superficiales de su familia.

Su familia, su familia. Ellos no eran su familia, no eran su sangre. Ellos no eran nada, se habían reducido en sus pensamientos a algo más mínimo que un átomo. Familia, esa era la palabra que se repetía en su mente cada vez que iba a dormir, por eso ya no dormía, por eso ya no era hermosa. Su familia no la dejaba dormir.

Un día, no, una noche. Cuando aquella palabra no la dejaba descansar todavía y realmente estaba asqueada de todo, decidió atar a las manos y piernas de su hermana a una silla, sellar su boca y tirarla en el sótano por un rato. Bajó las escaleras y fue directo a la habitación de sus padres, fue pequeña su sorpresa cuando vio que sólo su madre estaba dormida en esa cama de matrimonio. La observó un par de segundos y se dirigió hacia un armario que se encontraba en la sala de estar, giró la perilla chirriante de este lentamente, movió un par de libros y ahí estaba, sonrió mientras tomaba un revolver, estaba cargada. Tenía seis disparos.

Volvió a la habitación principal, acariciando el arma. Estaba parada enfrente de la cama, cuando decidió apuntar y, segundos después dispararle a su progenitora. Fue dicha la que explotó dentro de sí como fuegos artificiales en Eli, ese sentimiento contrastó la sensación de enfermedad.

Eli miró al techo, respiro hondo y soltó una carcajada, se sentía feliz como un pajarito por la mañana. No lo podía explicar. Avanzó hacia el cuerpo de su madre, con una leve sonrisa y hundió sus dedos índice y corazón en la herida de bala. Su madre aún estaba viva y ésta grito por el gran dolor.

Eli acercó su rostro al de su madre, y arrulló como si estuviera calmando a un bebé. Con tal ternura acompañada de odio.

-Mamá, ¿recuerdas esa vez en la que llorabas porque papá se había ido? -Los dedos de Eli seguían en la herida, el revolver estaba en el suelo y aquella mujer ahogaba sus aullidos. - ¿Recuerdas también con quién descargaste tu ira? -La voz de Eli se hizo más grave y hundió más sus dedos. Su madre seguía gritando. -Ni Alisa ni yo teníamos la culpa, aun así, decidiste hacernos daño. -Eli metió toda su mano en la herida, escuchó la piel desgarrarse, pero no retrocedió. La bala había sido disparada hasta su abdomen y Eli al introducir su mano profundamente, cerró su puño y lo saco con la bala dentro de este. Ella agonizaba, pero Eli no se inmutaba.

-Elichika... sabía que tú estabas maldita. -Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, aguantando aquel tormento. -No eres mi hija, ni la de tu padre. Estás maldita. -Inhalo por la boca entrecortadamente mientras miraba profundamente a Eli. -Te veré en el infierno. -Cerró sus ojos, Eli todavía sonreía, esta vez satisfecha, soltó la bala y cayó al piso e ignoró la pequeña quemadura en la palma de su mano por el objeto caliente. Entonces arropó a su madre de pies a cabeza, se puso enfrente de ella y se persignó. -

Eli fue al baño y se lavó las manos, el agua mezclada con la sangre bajó. El lavamanos también estaba manchado. Eli soltó un suspiro cansado mientras iba a la sala de estar y se sentaba en el sillón más cómodo, en el que se sentaba su padre. Miró el reloj de pulso en su muñeca izquierda y cruzo las piernas mientras esperaba, serían las seis de la mañana.

Luego de un rato, Eli escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves al abrir la puerta principal de su querido hogar. Su estimado padre había llegado, al girar la perilla, el señor de la casa lo primero que vio, fue a una rubia loca y ojerosa, era su hija. Se sobresaltó al ser encontrado in fraganti.

-Padre, te estaba esperando. Bienvenido. -El señor Ayase se ponía cada vez más nervioso, sentía el embriagante olor a sangre y muerte. Observó rápidamente lo que estaba al costado de su hija, era el revolver de su abuelo. -

-Elichika, ¿qué haces despierta?, ¿por qué has sacado el revolver del armario? -Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dio un par de pasos hacia al frente, tratando de acercarse a Eli sin hacerse ver como una amenaza, fracasando olímpicamente. Eli se puso de pie, tomó el arma y sin siquiera apuntar, soltó dos disparos a la cabeza de su padre, lo dejó caer al suelo e ignoró como se retorcía. Fue tan rápido como el vuelo de un ave, tan efímero como la vida de una rosa.

Esta vez, volvió a dejar el arma en el suelo, pero no la recogería más hasta después de un rato. Fue al sótano, abrió la puerta y Alisa la vio expectantemente con los ojos exageradamente abiertos. No podía gritar porque sus labios estaban sellados y no podía moverse por sus condiciones anteriormente mencionadas. Eli tuvo compasión de ella y la soltó.

-Perdóname, Alisa. No debiste haber escuchado absolutamente nada. -Su hermana estaba en shock, quedó arrodillada, mirando al suelo. Eli también estaba sentada en el suelo, observando a su hermana. -

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Alisa seguía viendo al suelo. Sus ojos celestes estaban vacíos. -

-Era necesario. -Eli la miró con toda la frialdad que poseía su alma. -

-Entonces mátame a mí también. -Sus miradas chocaron entre confusión e ira. -

-Alguna vez me entenderás. -Eli se puso de pie y la volvió a ver de reojo. -Te amo porque eres mi hermana, pero ellos no tenían ninguna unión conmigo. -

\- ¡No quiero entenderlo nunca!, dispárame, ¿o ya no tienes coraje?

-Eres tú la que no tiene coraje, Alisa. Tienes miedo de mí y ahora te aferras a personas que están muertas. Siempre fuiste débil, por eso fue que ese animal te violó. - Eli salió del sótano en busca de el revólver y cuando regresó, Alisa lloraba en posición fetal. - Toma, ¿quieres morir?, entonces hazlo tú misma. -Alisa miraba el arma y luego a Eli, desconcertada. - ¡Hazlo!, sé una buena bastarda. -La chiquilla rompió en llanto y por primera vez, Eli sintió real empatía por alguien. Se agachó y abrazó a su hermana. -Yo tampoco quiero que todo termine así, Alisa. Esto era necesario.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos los que me leen por atreverse a escarbar y consumir mi porquería. *inserte corazoncito***


	3. La corona sangra

**Este capítulo tiene referencias bíblicas. No soy creyente, pero me encanta blasfemar.**

 **La trama de esta parte está inspirada en los antiguos reyes católicos.**

 **Bye**

* * *

.

 **La corona sangra**

.

.

.

La jovencita Nishikino de cabellos de fuego, la futura heredera de todo un reino, la chiquilla que, en su mente, deseaba subir su trono junto a las estrellas del Dios, como Lucifer y reinar déspotamente. Esa era la ambición que cubrían sus ojos con hielo amatista.

Pero su consejera le recordaba como Lucifer había sido derribado al Seol, como Luzbel había dejado de brillar como el ángel más bello de los cielos, por el mismo sentimiento que le poseía a ella. Soberbia, ambición sucia.

La mujer ya crecida reía, rebosando su copa de vino con puro cinismo e ironía. El señor es mi pastor, y nada me faltará. - rezaba ella con los ojos cerrados y manteniendo su tétrica y omnipotente sonrisa, todavía echada vulgarmente en su trono de oro y piedras preciosas.

Con una reverencia y cabeza gacha, su consejera halló las palabras adecuadas que vocalizar. -El rey hará lo que le plazca, se enaltecerá y se engrandecerá sobre todo dios, y contra el Dios de los dioses dirá cosas horrendas; él prosperará hasta que se haya acabado la indignación, porque lo que está decretado se cumplirá. -

-Daniel, capítulo once, versículo treinta y seis. ¿Su majestad se equivoca, Nozomi? -Ella negó en silencio, desviando la mirada de su reina. -Ese libro dice muchas cosas ambiguas, es completamente arcaico y aburrido. Es estúpido. -

-Cuide su boca, majestad. El señor nos escucha. -Maki se puso de pie, desenvainó su hermosa y potente espada y la apuntó a la garganta de Nozomi, la cual no se inmutó. -

-Quién da las ordenes, Nozomi, soy yo, Nishikino Maki. El señor está muerto, es por eso que yo he de tomar su lugar, y reinar como debe ser. -Nishikino alzaba el rostro, en señal de poder e intimidación. Acercó más la espada a la garganta de Nozomi, pronto atravesaría su piel, más un rayo destrozó las ventanas de la amplia habitación, haciendo que, por inercia, Maki se cubriese con su manto de los pedazos de vidrio que salieron disparados como moléculas en estado de ebullición. -

Nozomi volvió a hacer una reverencia cuando el alboroto terminó y con una sonrisa, volvió a dirigirse a Nishikino. -En lugares de delicados pastos me hará descansar; Junto a aguas de reposo me pastoreará. -Concluyó ella y se retiró, dejando a la reina con la impotencia de fulminar y pisotear a su mano derecha, hasta que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. -

…

La reina Maki, tenía un establo lleno de pegasos hermosos e imponentes, así como ella. Pero había uno que le encantaba, le había llamado _Tornado_ , porque, sin duda alguna tenía la fuerza de uno al volar y dejar ver su sublime envergadura.

Cuando la reina dejaba su trabajo a un lado, en manos de Nozomi, volaba con _Tornado_ hacia un bosque nuboso cerca del reino y a la mañana siguiente volvía.

Ese bosque era tétricamente mágico. Se decía, que los arboles hablaban, cizañosos con sed de chismes del reino. También decían que había criaturas tanto viles como afables y que se mantenían a los pies de la reina, pero... también se rumoreaba, que aparecía Lucifer entre los pastos verdes, te seducía y acababa con tu alma.

Y sí, Maki, la reina llena de ambición, viajaba a tal bosque en busca del príncipe del mal, pero sólo para tomar su trono, y luego tomar el de su padre.

Amarró el Pegaso en el tronco de un árbol, y este le hablo.

-Ella está cerca, reina. No haga tanto ruido.

\- ¿Ella? -Cuándo Maki terminó de amarrar la soga al tronco, miró al árbol confundida. - ¿Es mujer? ¿Lu...?

\- ¡No diga su nombre! -Siseó el árbol. - Ella siente cuando alguien la llama por su nombre.

\- ¿Me buscaba, su majestad? -Una mujer se apoyaba en otro árbol, a un par de metros de distancia. El árbol tenía un rostro de terror completamente perturbador. -

-Oh, ¿tú eres Lucifer? -Soltó la reina con sorna en una postura de desapruebo. -Pensé que realmente serías un reto. Es más, ¿por qué eres mujer?

-Yo soy quien debería hacer las preguntas, su majestad. ¿Una mujer que es reina y machista?, ¡eso si es patético!, seguro creciste bajo el ala de tu padre. Pero adivina, yo lo maté, y por las mismas causas y motivos que estás aquí. -

\- ¡Tú...! -La reina desenvainó su espada, apuntando al mal. -

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -Lucifer caminó hasta llegar a la punta de la espada de Maki y acariciarla. -He soportado las cadenas del infierno oscuro, y tú... ¡Te atreves a retarme! -Con cada palabra, su voz era más severa, más gruesa y ronca. La ira surgía de su garganta, de tal modo que empujó a Maki con su aliento. -No eres nada, nunca reinarás por encima de las estrellas, porque ese camino, ya lo he tomado yo. -

\- ¡Has sido derrotada, Lucifer!, sé resignada y desaparece. Escóndete en las cuevas repletas de almas sucias manejadas por ti. -

\- ¡Ese no es mi nombre, estúpida!, ¡mi nombre es Nico!, ¡yo he tomado el trono del diablo para derramar mi poder por todo el universo!, y tú nunca podrás llegar a ello. -Nico arrebató de las manos de Maki su espada reluciente, la alzó hacia el cielo, que de pronto se oscureció y aparecieron miles de espadas firmes que apuntaban hacia Maki. -Te arrepentirás de reinar, de haber nacido y de ser parte de un linaje maldito. -Nico bajó la espada, y todas empezaron a cortar el aire en dirección de la reina. La sangre salpicó en el rostro de Nico, quien mantenía un semblante serio mientras veía a Maki retorcerse. Las espadas desaparecieron, dejando paso libre a Nico para acercarse a Maki, arrodillarse ante ella y ponerla en sus brazos. -

-Has sido derrotada, así como tu padre, como tu abuelo, como tus hermanos... Pero como recompensa por ser la última, te haré ver toda la verdad. -Nico se acercó al rostro de Maki y besó sus labios. La reina abrió los ojos de manera exuberante, pero no por los labios de Nico, sino porque a través de aquel contacto, por su mente pasaron rápidamente imágenes de sus antepasados pudriéndose en el infierno. -

-Nozomi, ¿has matado a _Tornado_?

-Ha sido un desperdicio, Nicocchi. -

-Siempre lo es. Tenemos que irnos, estoy acostumbrada a esto. -

.

.

.

* * *

 **La muerte de Maki está inspirada en la escena de Shoujo Kakumei Utena, donde Utena se sacrifica por Anthy.**

 **Nozomi es como un ángel enviado de Dios para proteger a Nico.**

 **Y a Nico, no le gusta que le llamen por Lucifer porque es un nombre que le han otorgado los hombres. En otras palabras, se le hace superficial y estúpido.**


	4. Camino rojo

**Estuve escuchando el Vals de las flores y dije, tengo que escribir algo de gore poético. Aquí está.**

 **Éste capítulo es un poco especial, representa parte de mi incertidumbre ante la muerte, donde la conozco muy bien pero no la asimilo y la trato como un juego, en resumidas cuentas.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Camino rojo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana era fría y no se escuchaba ningún ruido. El que sus pasos, de manera osada quisieran romper el silencio con ese sonido tan vacuo y que le ponía ansiosa, le descolocaba en cierto sentido.

Sus prendas reposaban en el piso; cuando giró la perilla de la ducha, sintió la helada y molesta sensación del agua recorriendo su piel. Mas, supo que arrastraba sus impurezas y pensamientos hasta llegar a sus tobillos, cayendo al suelo despacio y desapareciendo por la tubería.

Al terminar, se miró al espejo y no pudo expresar que pasó por su mente en aquellos instantes, se extrañó, observada por unos ojos que no parecían ser los propios. De hecho, estaba convencida de que su rostro era de otra forma.

Ignoró su teléfono, que también quería corromper su paz, pero había sido silenciado.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, sus recuerdos volvieron de golpe al ver sangre en el suelo.

¿Era suya? Huh, quizás. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? No lo sabía, o bueno, sí. Pero no quería pensar en ello.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y arranco sin dilaciones; Tenía miedo.

Posó sus ojos en el retrovisor, ahí estaban otra vez esos ojos celestes que no la dejaban pensar. Lo más seguro es que en un punto ella se volvería loca y terminaría arrancándoselos.

No sabía a donde se dirigía, pero manejaba con determinación, sus manos temblaban, tenía frío. No sentía que entre sus manos estuviese el timón del auto.

Su teléfono seguía vibrando, tenía un montón de mensajes sin leer, no era necesario hacerlo si ya sabía que decía cada uno de ellos. Su corazón latía fuertemente, pero se sentía muerta.

Miró de soslayo hacia la ventana, ya no había edificios imponentes que querían ir más allá del cielo, pues fueron reemplazados por árboles, demasiados árboles, tantos, que se sintió estresada al solo ver verdes, verdes pálidos u oscuros. Cualquier variación de aquel color le empezaba a provocar nauseas.

Como si fuese un instinto, cambio la dirección a la que iba, así como si conociese el lugar de toda la vida, realmente no había estado ahí nunca. Avanzó, pero ya no había calles por las cuales seguir, bajo del auto y revisó el maletero.

Había tres bolsas negras, apestaban a sangre y otras cosas que no podrían tener nombre. Honoka bajó cada una, eran tan pesadas que tuvo que arrastrarlas. Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a su verdadero destino: Un precipicio.

-Papá, mamá, Yukiho. -Se dirigió a las bolsas. -La muerte me ha guiado hasta aquí, porque sé que era esto lo que debía suceder. -Honoka respiró hondo y suspiró mientras sonreía. -Éste era mi propósito.

Honoka lanzó las tres bolsas, miró divertida como caían a un gran vacío y se esparramaba el rojo sobre el suelo, allá a lo lejos.

-La muerte no pudo invitarme a un juego más divertido que este. -Honoka sacudió sus manos y luego las posó en su cintura. Se quedó mirando el horizonte, y como apenas salía el sol.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Honoka siente poca conexión consigo misma, así que para ella su reflejo es alguien más (literalmente), creo que se le llama despersonalización. Y bueno, las razones por las que descuartizó a su familia podrían ser muchas, así que lo dejo a la imaginación de ustedes.**


	5. Pesadilla

**De repente me da por escribir algo bizarro en medio de mi mar de tareas (no significa para nada que he salido de mi hiatus) Sin embargo, ayer en la noche sentí que tenía que hacer esto, así que de mi estrés y pesimismo surgió éste nuevo capítulo (Realmente lo iba a subir como una historia aparte, pero que flojera, Diooos).**

 **Considero que en algún punto retomaré mis historias en emisión (las que nadie lee, lol) Como sea, hasta la próxima. Disfruten como mi musa favorita sufre... o algo así. xD**

* * *

.

 **Pesadilla**

.

.

.

Un parche en su ojo y una prótesis en la pierna izquierda, ¿no podía verse más miserable? Suspiró mientras sonreía amargamente, alejándose del espejo que estaba fragmentado.

Pronto oscurecería y no habría más sol hasta el siguiente día. Nico sintió un poco de desesperanza, hace cuánto deseaba haber muerto.

Cerró todas las ventanas, aseguró la puerta, se sentó en su viejo sillón de un cuero que, en algún momento, había brillado de lo pulcro que era su color, ahora sólo estaba desgastado, justo como ella.

Una lámpara de luz amarillenta alumbraba lo que podía en aquella habitación, de repente parpadeaba y Nico no se sentía segura, tenía el corazón en la garganta, porque a pesar de vivir su propia pesadilla todas las noches, no se había acostumbrado siquiera al pánico de sentirse sola, o a ser acompañada por una presencia no deseada.

Sentía que después de tanto tiempo viviendo de tal forma, se había vuelto loca. En el caso de que todo su martirio fuese producto de su mente, sólo tendría que abrir los ojos, y enfrentar a lo que sea que estuviese en frente de sí.

Pero cuando lo hizo, cuando abrió los ojos, no había nada.

La lámpara volvió a parpadear, ahí estaba. Parpadeó otra vez, sintió una presión en su cuello, algo la asfixiaba.

Trató de liberarse del agarre, pero no tenía fuerza para levantar sus manos. Cada vez más sentía presión, sabía que moriría así que su patético sentimiento de felicidad y resignación surgió.

Ya no tenía manos negras sobre su cuello con garras largas que se clavaban en su nuca como inyecciones.

Pero no había terminado, tenía un invitado con muchas ganas de jugar.

El sillón parecía pegarse a su piel, no podía ponerse de pie, el suelo daba vueltas y supo que vomitaría, pero no había nada en su estómago desde hace semanas.

Quiso gritar, pero su voz desapareció, como si su garganta se hubiese cerrado.

Quería llorar, sentía tanto pánico, y siempre estaría ahí su compañía no deseada.

Acariciando su parche, su mentón, bajando a su cuello. Sudor frío y escalofríos eran el resultado de aquel toque tan tétrico. Tenía la convicción de que una de esas garras podría cortarle la garganta.

Trató de suspirar, mas, era como si no tuviese aliento, como si ya no respirara ni tuviese un corazón propio.

El suelo era más estable, seguía pegada al sillón. Algo viscoso y de patas rígidas subía por su pie, era delgado, nunca había visto algo como eso, tampoco era muy grande. Tenía un largo caparazón que se veía duro, de un rojizo chillante. Nico odiaba los insectos, les causaba repelús.

Habían cucarachas y orugas carnívoras en el suelo, eran tantas que se amontonaban y se picaban entre sí. No se hicieron esperar, aglomerándose más sobre la pobre mujer.

Sus dedos estaban pegados al cuero, las cucarachas se metieron en su boca, oídos, dentro de su ropa. Estaba cubierta de ellos.

Y en la esquina, donde la lámpara todavía era capaz de alumbrar, un bulto negro le observaba, casi como divirtiéndose.

.

-¿Qué mierda fue todo eso? -Una joven, pálida y con un parche se levantó de la única camilla que había en la blanca habitación, llena de luz. En la esquina, estaba su compañera, sonriendo levemente. -Maki, ¿qué me hicieron?

-He escuchado que no es un sueño simplemente, sino que es tu futuro.

-Nada tenía sentido, era como una pesadilla, se supone que eres mi compañera, ¿no tuviste el mismo sueño?

-Sí, pero no significa que de la misma perspectiva.

Nico se quedó en silencio, Maki se marchó. La luz blanca en la habitación empezó a parpadear.

.

.

.

* * *

 **La presencia de insectos, la oscuridad o algunas (la mayoría) de las cosas que aparecen en la pesadilla de Nico, en algún momento fueron fobias o miedos propios. Y al principio no iba a ser Nico la que sufriese, sino Eli.**


	6. Los aliados no existen

**HOLAQUETALTODOBIENMEALEGRO. Se aproxima un capítulo de RinPana en esta serieeeeeeeeeeee, calculo que como en dos siglos más. Los veo al rato.**

* * *

.

 **Los aliados no existen**

.

.

El zumbido de las múltiples moscas era descontrolado y grande, me sentía sucia.

Cerré los ojos por el cansancio, también trataba de ignorar el repugnante olor y la sensación de estómago revuelto.

Juro que yo no fui. Pero aunque lo jure, esta situación sólo apunta a mí como culpable.

Nozomi se veía muy mal, pero no entendía porqué. Ni siquiera sabía porque balbuceaba y gemía de dolor. Mi propia voz me era desconocida.

 _Necesito pararme._

Traté de ponerme de pie, pero no sentía las piernas, y cuando pude tomar impulso caí de nuevo al suelo. A pesar de que no sentía el dolor, sabía que me había golpeado muy fuerte.

Claro, no más que Nozomi. Ella estaba esparramada en el suelo, en mi mente no cabía posibilidad de que estuviese muerta, pero la falta de signos vitales me contradecía.

Sudé frío, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Porqué no recordaba como había llegado a tal lugar?

 _¿Pero cómo? Sólo eso necesito saber._

De pronto mi vista se adaptaba más al entorno, al principio creí que estábamos en un basurero por las moscas, estaba muy equivocada. Las moscas estaban atraídas a la gran herida que tenía Nozomi en el pecho, no era una simple herida, era un gran hueco que traspasaba su espalda.

Podía ver su carne viva, me dieron ganas de vomitar, pero sólo tosí.

 _Quiero irme, quiero irme ya._

Lloré, recé, pero mis piernas no se movían. El terror invadía cada rincón de mi cuerpo y aún así, no podía moverme.

El cuarto en el que estábamos era blanco grisáceo y brillaba, quizá de acero, el suelo era muy frío e incómodo. Demasiado limpio, a excepción de los rastros de sangre de Nozomi y las moscas, que no tenían razón para estar aquí.

Sentí pasos de alguien acercándose y cerré los ojos, contando números, mi pulso se aceleraba, mi mente se selló y no podía pensar claramente.

 _¡¿Qué hago, qué hago?!_

La puerta chilló al abrirse. Solo miraba al suelo, así que cuando alguien entró, pude observar únicamente sus zapatos. Eran botas negras con cordones de un verde opaco. El material con el que estaban hechas era reluciente aún sin mucha luz.

-Huh, mírame. -La voz era de una mujer, una bastante irritada. -Ustedes han hecho todo este desastre, ¿porqué no lo limpias?

-N-No puedo mo-moverme.

-Por supuesto, te paralizamos y fue tan fuerte que te dormiste. ¿No lo recuerdas? -Escuché una risa maliciosa. -Oh, perdóname, te he pedido algo imposible de hacer ahora mismo.

Subí mi cabeza y aprecié ojos celestes asesinos, cabellos castaños y un uniforme extraño.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-No preguntes si no quieres saber la respuesta, hija. -Honoka se pasó la mano por el cabello. -Qué cosas, he dejado la única ventana abierta y se han metido las moscas a saborear eso. -Señaló el cuerpo exánime de Nozomi y luego cerró un pequeño cuadrado en la pared.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Bueno, bueno, tranquila. Te lo diré porque hoy es el día de tu muerte. Hoy es-

Un gigante perro negro, de orejas puntiagudas y ojos carmíneos entró. Era un Doberman, caminó hasta posarse al lado de Honoka.

-¡Mira quién ha entrado!

 _Nico, ¿qué te han hecho?._

-Es tu otra amiga, Eli. Ella me pidió ser un poco más alta, le costó caro el favor. ¡Lo bueno es que ahora es más útil y se come las sobras!

-Estás enferma.

-Asombroso descubrimiento, ¿quieres un premio? ¡Ya sé, podrás elegir quién te mate!

-Sólo lánzame al vacío. -La espalda me dolía tanto, mis ojos se sentían pesados y se me dificultaba respirar. Dormir eternamente curaría mis dolores.

-No puedo hacer eso, ¿de qué valdría la pena matar a una excelente soldado que decidió retirarse por miedo? Eres una cobarde, tú y tu novia. Por algo le dispare con un Havoc en el pecho, mírala. Eso es lo que le sucede a quiénes eligen irse de éste bando.

-¿Acaso no éramos de los buenos?

-¿Desde cuándo? Siempre fuimos el peor escuadrón, guiado por la pobre y buena Elichika. Cuando te marchaste las cosas mejoraron, pero yo no me podía quedar así, nadie fue capaz. -

Honoka encendió un interruptor. Las luces se apagaron y paneles se desplegaron de las paredes, emitían una luz naranja que alumbraba las armas resguardadas verticalmente en ellas. También dos cámaras se desplegaron del techo, unos gruesos cables las sostenían.

-Ésta es mi parte favorita, ¡estamos en vivo! -Honoka tomó un subfusil Prowler y lo apuntó hacia mí. -No me gusta ésta, tiene mucho retroceso. -El perro se fue hacia una de las esquinas y permaneció tranquilo. -¿Qué me dices de la Peacekeeper? Un solo disparo en la cabeza te reventará los sesos, justo como quieres.

-¡Sólo mátame ya, por favor! -Mi voz era ronca, desgarrada. Me dolía la garganta con cada palabra que vocalizaba.

-No puedo hacer eso, Umi-chan me ordenó darte una muerte honrada, ya sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no? Mi deber es que todo el país se estremezca al ver tu sangre salpicar.

-Por favor, sálvame Dios. -Susurré. -

-El único ser supremo que conozco se llama Umi y no le apetece mucho que vivas, ¿qué te puedo decir? -Se paseó por el segundo panel y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la Mastiff, la gloriosa escopeta dorada que brillaba entre todas las demás.

-Eh, ya me he decidido. No hay mucha munición para éste tipo de arma, así que no fallaré, me lamentaría si eso fuese a suceder.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, reconocí la cabellera azul.

-Dame esa escopeta. Yo lo haré.

-Ni se te ocurra, Umi-chan. ¡Yo la matar…!-

Umi le arrebató la Mastiff y le golpeó la cabeza con la culata, cayó al suelo de golpe. Ni siquiera apuntó cuando ya le había disparado, salpicándome el rostro con sangre y dejándome sorda por un momento.

Sólo vi sus labios moverse, diciéndome algo que no escuché mientras me apuntaba a mí también.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Espero que haya algún jugador de Apex por ahí, porque todas las armas mencionadas son de ese juego. Me he viciado tanto que soy nivel 60, hay otras razones por las que no actualizo, pero ahora esa la principal. PD: La tempo 2 está bien ufff.**

 **Si alguien juega por ps4 pase su ID y jugamos, ¿apoko no? Estoy conectada casi siempre ;)**

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
